


Some of Them Want to Abuse you

by Harishe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: Jason is captured by none other than Slade Wilson, and it seems he has some interesting new tactics for getting information out of him...
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Some of Them Want to Abuse you

**Author's Note:**

> This emerged from a server event I was in back in October. The prompt was "Dirty Dreams" and I came up with 2 ideas that refused to not be written.
> 
> It's my first time writing Jason, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Thank you Mochi, for the beta read. I always enjoy when you tear my shit to shreds.

Shit. Fuck. Cock sucking motherfucker. Son of a bitch.

How in the hell was it possible to be in the same situation twice in one fucking month?

There’s no telling where he was exactly, or the time of day with the rough canvas fabric covering his eyes. Shit. He really needed to scratch his nose. Had these people never heard of fabric softener? Sure, it was technically a frivolous expenditure, but damn if it didn’t make everything silky smooth against your skin. Although, it’s not something to use on towels. Fucks with the absorbancy.

Jason twists his wrists against… a thin sharp edge… a zip tie. No wait, _two_ zip ties pinning his hands to either side of the armless chair. His feet have more freedom. A clink. Chains. Seemed they were chained to a point on the floor between his legs, maybe two inches of wiggle room.

The creak of a heavy metal door interrupts Jason’s thoughts. Footsteps barely whisper on the ground, giving him nothing to work with. The dull thud of the door closing and the resounding click of the lock seemed to bounce around the room.

A warmth at his side. Not touching. Yet.

“Listen, it really isn’t a great time for me. Maybe come back in an hour or two and we can—” Jason hisses as a large hand grabs a handful of his hair and forces his head to the side, exposing his neck.

“No need for the show, Hood,” a rumbling voice says.

_Slade. Motherfucking Slade._

“I feel we know each other well enough to be candid,” Slade continues.

Jason snorts in response. “You know, there are better ways of making friends. We’re off to a rocky start with this. Zero out of ten, would not recommend.”

“Always got a cheeky remark for everything, Hood. I like that about you.”

He gently pulls against the hand holding his hair, getting nowhere. “Yeah? Like it enough to clip these ties?” He shrugs as best he can. “I’ve got a bitchin itch on my nose.”

Slade laughs, well, more exhales sharply in amusement. “No. Not enough to do that.” He pauses and puts more stress on Jason’s neck, which makes it actually start to hurt. “Although, I do have a consolation prize.”

Before Jason can open his mouth to respond, he feels a slight pinch in his neck, then an awkward feeling of a cool trickle in his veins. 

“God damnit, Slade!” Jason starts thrashing against his bonds. “I thought you were better than this.” He can feel the warmth of his anger spreading over his cheeks, most likely tingeing them with color. His nostrils flare as the pace of his breathing quickens. His head still tilted against his shoulder despite his struggles. Pulling and twisting his wrists gets him nowhere, and now he’s got fresh scratches from the ties.

“I don’t usually like to do things this way, but I’m adaptable, and the situation calls for it.” Slade’s tone is colored with humor, like he’s telling a little anecdote. Jason isn’t laughing.

Jason pulls against the hand in his hair again, and is finally rewarded with freedom. He rolls his shoulders as the chilling feeling spreads from his neck downward. Already he can feel a fuzziness creeping into his head. Sounds seem softer, rounded on the edges. On the flip side, everything he’s feeling has been dialed up to maximum. The cool air against his skin feels electric. The smoothness of the wood against his fingertips seems almost slick as he moves his fingers. The roughness of the canvas covering his eyes just makes the itch on his nose that much worse. Everything is heightened except the pain---that seems to be staying at a pretty consistent level.

“Ssslaaade. Wha?” God, his tongue almost has a mind of it’s own at this point. There’s some error message floating around in his head, but Jason can’t focus enough to let it register. There's no telling what cocktail of drugs he's just been injected with. 

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Slade strokes the side of Jason’s face, making him belatedly flinch away. “It’s not like you can do anything about it anyhow.”

During his attempt to get his tongue on the same page, Jason hears the same dull thud of the lock disengaging and the door creaking open and closed again. This time, there’s no secondary thud of the lock being re engaged. _What a bastard._

Jason doesn’t know how long he’s left alone, since his internal clock is missing a few cogs now, but it feels like a number of hours. There’s a dull throbbing throughout his body that works in time with his pulse, which feels too quick. He’s hot. Sweating under his jacket. A trickle of sweat rolls down the side of his face and neck, disappearing below his collar. It’s gross.

Without any warning, large hands slide up his thighs. Jason curses himself when he can't help that he jumps in surprise. There’s a firm pressure, and an agonizingly slow climb. He inhales deeply, feeling the cool air of the room fill every crevice of his lungs. He works his tongue in his mouth, folding and unfolding it against the back of his teeth in an attempt to get it to cooperate with him. It’s slow going, but he finally feels confident in his ability to formulate coherent words, despite the distracting heat engulfing his legs.

“I’m gonna have t’talk to my therapissst about thisss bad touch thing you’ve got goin on.” His words are still slurred, but it’s understandable. “He’sss ev’n got a doll I can sshhow him on.”

Jason can feel Slade’s rumbling chuckle through the connection on his thighs. It sends a current through him. It’s not a bad current, but it sure as shit isn’t good either.

“All you Bat Kids are the same. Remain stoic when you can. Deflect with humor when you can’t. Add a dash of insults. A pinch of threats. Snips and snails, and puppy dog tails, and you’ve got yourself a bonafide Bat Kid.” Slade gets through his entire little tirade, but never ceases the movement of his hands against Jason’s thighs, only now, he’s added a small massaging pressure as he creeps closer and closer to Jason’s hips.

Jason clenches his teeth in an attempt to stifle a groan. He’s been sitting here for what feels like days, even though he knows logically it’s only been half a day. Max. Even with the lost time between Slade picking him up and waking up tied to the chair.

His head is still fuzzy, and his mouth is getting drier by the second. Jason swallows compulsively when Slade’s fingers start to move to the inside of his thighs. It feels so fucking good. Whatever Slade gave him is still pumping through his veins, making his skin feel more alive than it ever has before.

“No witty retort?” Apparently Slade had shifted himself so he could whisper directly into Jason’s ear. His breath hot and humid against the delicate skin, making goose bumps involuntarily rise.

This time, Jason has no chance of stifling the soft sound he makes low in his throat. He knows, rationally, that Slade’s voice isn’t any deeper, that it doesn’t actually rumble right into his fucking chest. But that’s how it feels.

Slade is going to have to hook Jason up with his drug dealer, cause this shit is good.

It’s just as Jason thinks he feels the tip of Slade’s tongue against his pulse point, that he startles awake with the loud clang of the door opening.

Fuck.

Could all of that been… a fucking dream?

The low dose of adrenaline had Jason panting.He knows he’s better than this, but he just can’t help it with these drugs in his system.

There’s no point in lifting his head, that rough canvas is still wrapped around his face. Only now, it feels like steel wool rubbing his face raw. He honestly wasn’t certain if the wet trails making their way down his face were sweat or blood. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, attempting to maximize what he could hear. The movement made his clothing shift against his skin, making him draw in a quick breath.

Slade chuckled darkly at seeing Jason tense up. “Seems everything is on schedule. How you feelin’ Hood?” he asked and poked Jason in the chest.

The flinch in response made Jason mutter under his breath. 

Slade poked him again. The side of the face this time. “What was that? I couldn’t quite make that out.”

Jason didn’t even know what he’d said. Not that it mattered. He wasn’t going to repeat it for Slade, just to be obstinate. Just because Slade had gotten him here didn’t mean he was gonna roll over.

“You wanna play it that way, Hood? I can give you another dose.” he leaned in close enough for Jason to smell him, gun oil and the metallic bitterness of blood, “Or maybe you’re expecting pain? I could beat you to a bloody pulp, if that’s what you want. I’m not above it.”

“What do you want Ssslade? We botthh know yer not gonna kill me.” The slurring was getting old, fast.

“Me? A number of things. None of which you can give.” Slade seemed to be walking behind him now, “My employer on the other hand, they want a few things from you.”

Jason fought the urge to move and tilt his head to better track Slade’s movements, instead snorting after a moment. Of course Slade didn’t give a shit about anything Jason was doing. It took a minute, but it finally clicked. _Roman._ The slimy bastard. Seems those last two shipments meant more to him than he let on.

“Roman can go fuck himssself fer all I care,” Jason spat.

“Alright, alright,” Slade soothed, dropping a hand on Jason’s shoulder, ignoring the flinch. “We both knew it was gonna end this way. I figured I’d offer you a chance. Professional courtesy and all.”

_Professional courtesy my ass._

Apparently, that was all the warning Jason was going to get, because the next sensation he felt could only be explained as light, in its physical form, being poured into Jason’s shoulder. It felt as though every nerve ending was burning him from the inside out.

Jason’s scream filled the room.

“What… the fuck… wasss… _that_?” Jason panted out as soon as he could get himself under some semblance of control.

“Come now.” Slade patted his cheek genially. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

More liquid light into his other shoulder. More screams. Jesus it hurt! And the pain wasn’t helping to clear any of the fuzziness in Jason’s head either. 

Jason slumped into the chair. He could hear the occasional drip of something hitting the floor beneath him. Fuck. His wrists. They’d only just started and Jason had already struggled hard enough for the zip ties to tear open the flesh on his wrists. Hot blood dripped down the length of his hands. 

Drip. Pause. Breath in. Hold. Breath out. Drip. Pause. Breath in. Hold. Breath out. Drip.

It was awful, and it felt worse, but it was grounding. It gave Jason something to focus on that wasn’t the fire in either of his shoulders.

“Now that we’re warmed up, let’s really get going,” Slade said and dug his fingers into both Jason’s shoulders at the same time.

Jason screamed again, hoping he’d pass out soon. It was already too much.

Things carried on as they started. Complete shit. Slade hit him. Burned him. Cut him. And before leaving, gave him a fresh injection. Even the needle piercing his neck hurt.

Now he sat in the room alone, listening to his own ragged breathing. Would Bruce notice he wasn’t on his usual patrol routes? Would Dick? Jason groaned, the vibration from it seemingly rattling his brains further.

A hand over his chest made his breath hitch and stutter.

“I tthhought you’d already left, Ssslade.” Jason let his head loll to the side. “Jussst can’t get enougghh of me, huh?”

The stubble from Slade’s jaw tickled the shell of his ear. “No. I really can’t.” he whispered and licked the irritated skin. It was almost soothing in a way. It felt so intense after all the pain he’d been put through. 

The hand traveled steadily south, keeping a constant pressure as it went. Jesus fuck. It felt as though tiny jolts of electricity were weaving an intricate web in its wake.

A heat started pooling in the pit of his stomach. Jason let out a breathy moan.

Slade’s fingertips were brushing against the waistband of his pants now, toying with weather or not to continue their wandering path in or on top of pants. As they dipped under the fabric, Jason couldn’t help the involuntary kick. The chain rattled, the sound echoing throughout the room.

His breath was harsh, as though he’d been running. “What isss thissSslade?”

Slade only shushed him as his hand slid down the crease of his thigh and hip, fingers fighting against Jason’s useless struggles to press his legs together. Jason flinched as Slade’s other hand came down on his abused shoulder. It was a tender touch, but after everything he’d been through today (was it even still the same day?), every nerve was hyper aware of everything. Every touch sent a flood of heat across Jason’s body.

Without realizing he’d done it, Jason had tilted his head back when Slade pushed the palm of his hand across his collar bones. The hand in his pants grabbed a meaty handful of flesh on the inside of his thigh. Trying to buck Slade’s hand off, despite the fact that it was in his pants, Jason thrashed until Slade slid his arm up from Jason’s collar bones to settle under his throat. Without the use of his hands, there was nothing Jason could do to stop his air from being cut off.

Dragging ragged breaths through his nose, Jason did his best to hold still as Slade continued his exploration. “Couldn’t find a willing date?” Jason asked, the question full of stilted pauses. With the drug still in him and everything going on, it was a miracle that he could even think straight, let alone get coherent words strung together.

Warm air puffed past his ear as Slade chuffed. “You seem willing enough.” His words were soft and rough, sending shivers down Jason’s spine. 

Before he could make a joke about torture being the worst kind of foreplay, Slade wrapped his hand around Jason’s, somehow, mostly erect cock, forcing a choked off gasp from him instead.

“Would you look at that?” Slade whispered.

Jason grit his teeth and shook his head as much as he could with Slade’s face and arm pressed against him as they were. “I fucking would if you’d jussst take thisssstupid blindfold off’a me!” He could feel his ever present anger starting to boil over into a brand new rage at what’s happening to him. As the pad of Slade’s thumb brushed against his glans, Jason couldn’t stop his hips from rocking slightly. He barely managed to hold in the disgusting noise that threatened to escape him.

Humming softly, Slade shifted himself so that he could nose into Jason’s sweat damp locks. “I knew all kids were hiding kinks behind the guise of vigilante work,” he practically purred into Jason’s ear. “We could take our time,” he flicked his wrist, making Jason release a high pitched whine, “Make sure we---” Another stroke and twist, another sound of wanting in response. “---discover every little fetish you have.”

Jason couldn’t help as his legs futilly pulled against the chains keeping him in place, or his arms struggled against the zip ties, reopening the wounds on his wrists again. Even the hot rivulets of blood flowing down his fingers felt good at this point. What was wrong with him?

Slade’s hot breath in his ear made him whine again. “Ungh… Ssslade…Guh!” The hand wrapped around him sped up slightly. Now every muscle in Jason's body was taught and straining. 

"Just remember, you asked for this, Hood," Slade whispered and then released Jason, completely withdrawing every touch. 

Cold water hit Jason like a freight train. He coughed and sputtered, not having a clue what was going on. 

"Seems like you were having too good a time," Slade said, a smile coloring his tone. His boot came to rest on the edge of the chair between Jason's legs. 

"What're you t-talk'n about?" Jason asked through chattering teeth. "I w-was fucking _sleeping_!" He hissed. 

Slade hummed and leaned forward, pressing his boot into Jason's wilting erection. Unable to shy away from it, Jason hissed and did his best to calm his shivering body. 

"Once you give me what I need, you can be on your angst-ridden way. Hating big Daddy Bats for whatever reason you do this week," Slade said, removing his foot and walking around Jason, most likely to get back to his tools and force Jason to talk. Or worse, give him another—

The hand in his hair wrenching his head to the side was almost expected, but still unwanted. As was the pinch of the needle in his neck, bringing a fresh wave of creeping chill to Jason's already freezing body. 

Slade released his hold and patted Jason's head gently before Jason could pull it out of reach. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” Slade asked and picked something metal off the table.

Hours later, Jason was still wet, and in even more pain. His head hung low, chin pressed into chest. He could feel droplets of water falling from his hair onto his lap. Slade had dumped another bucket of frigid water over him to ‘help’ clean him up. He still had no idea what was being done to him exactly, but Jason could feel lines of throbbing heat across his body. 

The only reason Slade had even stopped was because Jason had finally given him something to look into. Chuckling softly, Jason murmured to himself softly, “Man, he’sss gonna be pissssed when he comesss back.” He’d given Slade two different safe houses. Both of which were Bruce’s, so that was a win-win for him.

As he was imagining both of the older men’s reactions to being bamboozled, the door slammed open so violently that the metal rang and echoed as it bounced off the stone wall. If Jason had any energy left, he probably would’ve jumped. Instead, he slowly raised his head and grinned a bloody smile at Slade. “Aw, bad day at work, dear?” he asked mockingly, coughing at the end.

He could hear Slade’s heavy footsteps as he approached. Lifting his chin slightly, Jason’s grin widened. The breath Jason took in to further torment Slade was halted by a large hand wrapping tightly around his throat, halting the breath in its tracks.

Heat bloomed at his cheek as Slade leaned in so close that Jason could feel stray hairs from Slade’s beard against his face. “You think you’re cute, don’t you?” he rumbled into Jason’s ear. His hand tightened slightly, making the pulsing in Jason’s temple even more pronounced as he gasped for air. “There was nothing at the first location but dust a rat droppings, but you knew that already,” he readjusted his hold slightly, allowing Jason a short breath, “You also knew that it would alert the Bat so that he’d be ready when I got to the second location.”

A high pitched ringing started up in Jason’s ears. If he’d been able to see anything, he was sure that the edges of his vision would be speckled with dots of mottled darkness. Despite all these things, Jason could feel himself hardening in his pants. He actually had to fight the urge to shift his hips. 

Without warning, Slade released his hold and moved back. Sucking in lungfuls of air made Jason cough. Turning his head, he spat blood on the floor with a wet splat that was nearly drowned out by Slade’s chuckle.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed the break, cause we’re gonna change it up, if you think you’re gonna have a laugh at my expense,” Slade said with false cheer in his tone and clapping his hands together.

“Aw Slade, don’t change. I like you just the way you are,” Jason croaked out, smirking up at Slade.

Jason could hear Slade’s footsteps making their way around him, only stopping once they reached his back. “Good.” The singular word floated down to him, sending a shiver down the length of his spine. Despite his best efforts not too, Jason couldn’t suppress the full body shiver, eliciting another chuckle from Slade.

Something blunt touched Jason’s lower lip and he shook his head to get away from it, only to have it follow him. It was warm, pliable, and rough ever so slightly. It gently stroked his lip, making the cut there sting. Jason hissed through his teeth at the burn. The drug still wasn’t completely gone from his system, his brain wasn’t as muddied as it was before, but everything still felt like too much.

Slade tutted at him and let his fingers curl around the bottom curve of Jason’s jaw. His thumb. It had to be his thumb that was stroking Jason’s split lip. “Don’t worry, Hood. You’ll like this next part,” he soothed.

Still attempting to formulate a response, Jason flinched as Slade’s other hand slid under the hem of his shirt, the fingers feeling every rise and valley of Jason’s now taught muscles. Slade took his slight gasp as an invitation to work his thumb into his mouth. As he tensed to bite down, Slade moved his hand to apply pressure to the hinge of his jaw, making him cry out instead.

“You know, you’re still awfully warm for someone so wet.” Slade’s voice was so _indecent_. Jason tried to stifle the soft moan he let out as Slade’s powerful hands made their way to his pec, grabbing it so tightly it hurt. The pain was a counterbalance to the gentle touches of Slade’s finger, slick with his spit, sliding in and out of his mouth. It was sensory overload with how much of the drug was still affecting him.

The aborted thrust of his hips didn’t go unnoticed. Taking it as an invitation, Slade kept his thumb in Jason’s mouth, but released his chest as made his way around Jason. Before he could he could exhale out a shaky breath, Slade seated himself in Jason’s lap, legs boxing him in deliciously.

What the hell? Jason tried to shake his head, but Slade grabbed hold of his jaw to hold him still without removing his fingers from Jason’s mouth. Now more fingers were added and exploring his mouth. They tasted of salt and gun oil as they slid along his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and toying with his tongue. The fact that he couldn’t do anything but take it made him pant and whine. Fighting the urge to grind against Slade’s weight pressing down on him was more difficult that he ever thought possible.

Another deep chuckle temporarily drowned out his labored breathing. “Oh Little Hood, you should see yourself,” he said right into Jason’s ear.

Trying and failing to rid himself of Slade’s inquisitive fingers, Jason ground out, “Doeth tha make you da Bid Bad Woof?” 

More soft laughter. “Too bad there aren’t any woodsmen around to save you, my dear.” To punctuate himself, Slade flicked Jason’s now erect nipple, making him gasp again and wriggle his hips. “If the thought of more party goers is something you’re interested in…” Slade trails off, letting the implication hang between them like a physical thing.

Jason can feel the blush spread over cheeks all the way to his ears, and not even the blindfold could hide it all. He knew it was an idle threat, not something Slade would actually act on, but it was stoking a fire in the pit of Jason’s stomach.

Slade released his nipple and gently thumbed over his cheekbone with a thoughtful hum. “Seems you are interested,” he whispered. Fighting against Slade’s hold, Jason shook his head when he heard a cell phone being noisily pulled from Slade’s pocket. “Aw, you sure? I have a number of associates that would be interested in helping you forget your name for a week.”

Breath hitching, Jason pressed his hips against Slade’s. The man shook his head slightly, but laid the phone on a nearby rolling cart. “As much fun as that would be, I think I’d like you to myself this time.” Slade stood and roughly pulled his fingers from Jason’s mouth, lightly slapping his cheek before walking behind him.

“I don’t think you realize what you look like here. Allow me to paint you a picture.” Slade had leaned forward to softly speak the words directly into his ear. He rested his hand on Jason’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly and releasing. “Right now, every muscle in your body has tensed as you pull and fight against the restraints you know you can’t escape.” His other hand settled over his adam’s apple, not cutting off air, just sitting. “You’re soaking wet, which makes all those tight fitting clothes hug those taught muscles even more.”

Swallowing heavily, Jason fought to hold himself still. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own at this point though, as they shifted and thrust into nothing of their own accord.

“You’re also trembling, Hood. Not something I thought I’d be into, but I am most certainly pleasantly surprised,” he said, sliding his hand lower and lower down Jason’s abdomen. His fingertips never lost contact with Jason’s skin as they trailed over the lean muscle.

His fingers met Jason’s belt, making quick work of the buckle. “And let’s not forget about, what I assume is, a full body flush,” Slade murmured as his fingers made their way into Jason’s pants and underwear. They didn’t touch his cock though, just left blazing trails of heat along the inside of his thighs. 

Jason felt as though he was about to lose control at any moment. He already couldn’t control his hips, and apparently he was trembling. His breath was only half listening to his brain at this point, most of the time letting out small, treacherous noises despite every attempt to hold them in.

When Slade’s calloused hand finally closed over his mostly hard cock, he nearly bit through his lip as he fought to suppress a gasp and moan that escaped him. Jason growled at Slade’s laughter. “And what do we have here?” Slade asked with obviously false concern, “You’re hard too?”

Gritting his teeth, Jason did his best to get his brain and body on the same page. Which was to ignore Slade’s taunts and touches. Whatever the drug was, it was obviously still affecting him, so instead, he practically mewled and dropped his head back as Slade’s thumb brushed over the glans.

“I always knew that you Bat Kids were kinky,” Slade said and pulled his hand up Jason’s length, making him buck his hips yet again.

Exhaling harshly, Jason rolled his head to face Slade. “What makes you think that, huh?” He had intended to sound in control and unbothered, but by the end of the short question, Jason had basically just exhaled the words.

Slade’s chuckle rumbled through him again. “Regular folk wouldn’t take the amount of abuse you boys do and go back for more.”

This time it was Jason that snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, I can’t really argue that point.” He’d almost gotten used to ignoring Slade’s hand moving over him. He could almost hold still, despite the horribly wonderful sensations running through him.

Then the bastard _squeezed._

__

Not his cock, but his throat. Not enough to cut off his air again, just hard enough to restrict his breathing and to send a trickle of fear running down his spine. Jason gasped. Slade let him go. With both fucking hands.

__

Growling in frustration, Jason bucked and writhed against his restraints. The tinkling of the chains intertwined with Slade’s deep chuckle as they echoed off the wall.

__

“Anything you wanna say Hood?” Slade asked, obviously amused with himself.

__

Jason pressed his lips together tightly and inhaled through his nose to slow his breathing and bring himself under control. If he had the ability, he would be glaring at Slade the entire time.

__

He’d only just opened his mouth to reply when Slade leaned down again, close enough that a few stray hairs from his beard tickled Jason’s cheek. “Seems all the witty comebacks have disappeared.”

__

Slade wrapped his hands around Jason’s cock and neck, gripping both tightly, but otherwise holding them still. Jason had instinctively swallowed and raised his chin when those rough fingers wrapped around the soft skin of his throat. He felt his adam’s apple press uncomfortably under Slade’s hand.

__

“Come on, Little Hood. Tell me what I want and we’ll be done,” Slade whispered into his skin and moved the hand surrounding his cock. “Or don’t. You seem to really be enjoying yourself.”

__

Jason’s breath caught as more pressure was added. “Ssslade…” he whispered out, unsure if he was going for warning or begging.

__

Slade shushed Jason, but didn’t release the restrictive grip on him. In fact, he just sped his other hand up. This time, going faster than he had before and flicking his wrist harder. 

__

Jason couldn’t help but strain and pull from the pleasure running through him, as though lightning were cracking just under his skin; Thin streams of electricity that flashed from his toes to the crown of his head. Soon enough, his struggles became more frantic and desperate as his body demanded air.

__

The hands on his body just moved with him as he fought, never granting him air or reprieve from the stinging pleasure coursing through him. Jason’s mouth opened and closed uselessly, as though it could somehow draw fresh breath into his burning lungs. His mind felt overwhelmed and dizzy, which just confused what exactly was feeling good and what should be turning on those mental warning bells.

__

With on final squeeze, the hand around his throat loosened, allowing chilly and damp air into his heaving chest. He hadn’t even begun to truly regain his breath when Slade’s strokes became rough and uneven on his cock. A rolling heat built deep within him, spreading like a thick smoke throughout his body.

__

Now his breathing stuttered for another reason. He was just on the cusp of tipping over into what could only be an explosive orgasm. Sweat and tears were streaming down his face, absently making him grateful for the blindfold.

__

“It’s time to finish what we’ve started, Hood,” Slade purred into his ear and slapped his cheek roughly, making Jason flinch away. His other hand kept up it’s erratic pace, making Jason writhe.

__

Another dark chuckle, and another rough slap on the cheek. Jason’s breath hitched. He was so close…

__

Being slapped is never fun. Being slapped hard enough to turn your head and rock your entire body is just painful. Despite that, it was apparently all Jason needed to tip him over the edge. Slade’s rumbling voice echoed somewhere in front of him, but it didn’t matter to Jason as his mouth hung open in a wordless cry and his muscles locked, straining against the ties.

__

It took a few long moments, but Jason’s gasping breaths finally evened out. In that time, neither Jason or Slade said a word. Nothing needed to be said, it was obvious what had just happened. Even with his clothes still damp, there was no mistaking an evident damp patch in the crotch of his pants.

__

“Hood,” Slade said slowly, “Did you…?” His sentence trailed off, either not knowing how to articulate what had just happened, or unwilling to actually ask the question.

__

Hadn’t his pants been wide open? When did Slade get in front of him? Was all of that… just another dream?

__

Jason could feel his face grow hot with a blush. It spread from the tips of his ears and crept down his neck. Pursing his lips, he shook his head slightly. It didn’t help to quell the post-orgasm haze he was in though. The drugs had made it all the more intense, and he couldn’t seem to shake it.

__

Tapping his food, Slade cleared his throat awkwardly. “I know I made the joke that all you kids are into some kinky shit, but I didn’t think it was quite this extreme.”

__

“Just…” Jason’s voice was slightly hoarse. He couldn’t even begin to express how humiliated he felt, which naturally pissed him off. “It’s your fucking drugs, you lunatic!”

__

“If you say so.” Slade drew the sentence out a bit, adding to Jason’s humiliation.

__

“Jesus fuck man. This is some bullshit, and you fucking know it,” Jason growled out, pulling at his restraints again. “We both know I’m not gonna tell you what your _employer_ wants to know. You just wanted to use the opportunity to humiliate me, or get your rocks off.”

__

The hand on his cheek made him flinch. God, it felt so fucking good. Those warm and calloused fingers running over his still sensitive skin. Jason hated himself just that much more for the goosebumps that made their way down his spine.

__

“I think—”

__

Whatever Slade had been about to say was cut short by a rumbling boom and the building shaking so hard dust shook loose from the ceiling, peppering them both in a fine layer.

__

Slade withdrew his hand. “I think we’ll have to explore this more next time,” he said. Jason could hear the smile in his tone.

__

Despite the continued rumbling and rattling of the building, there was no mistaking that heavy lock and creaky door opening. Which is the only way Jason even knew that Slade had actually left him.

__

He pulled in a shaky breath as he waited for, what he assumed was, his rescue. The explosions had stopped, leaving him alone in silence.

__

Sure enough, barely a minute had passed when he heard footsteps approaching. 

__

“What the fuck Jay?!” Dick’s alarmed tone let him know that he probably looked as bad as he felt. Well, now that the afterglow had faded.

__

“Took you long enough, Dick-head,” Jason ground the words out through his teeth. “Any longer and Slade might’ve had to get into some real shit.”

__

Deft hands tugged and pulled on the ties binding his wrists. As soon as they were free, Jason reached up to rip the blindfold off of him as fast as his shaky hands would allow. Dick started working on the chains around his ankles and paused to look up at him.

__

“Uh, Jason. You, uh, wanna share anything?” Dick asked, drawing out the words.

__

“What? No. Just fucking pick the locks. I really want a damn shower,” Jason said, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

__

“Alright, alright,” Dick said softly, obviously to placate him, as he turned his attention back to the locks.

__

Seconds later, there was a quiet click, and the chains slithered off of Jason. Immediately, he stood, wobbling enough that Dick put his hands out to catch him, but not daring to actually make contact.

__

Jason met Dick’s eyes with as stern a look as he could manage. “This never fucking happened, and I never want to hear a single word about it. Ever.”

__

Dick’s lips pursed. “You mean, I, for whatever reason, can’t hold this over your head, like every big brother should?”

__

“If I hear anything about it, I will tell Bruce what actually happened to the Royce.”

__

“You _wouldn’t!_ ” Dick gasped out.

__

“No, I won’t, as long as we understand each other.” As desperately as Jason wanted to get out of here, he needed to make Dick understand. 

__

After a few seconds, Dick nodded curtly. “Alright Baby Bird. I won’t say anything,” he said, turning towards the door. “We just have to hope that Slade also stays silent.”

__

“Fucking damnit!” Jason yelled into the ceiling. Huffing out an irritated breathe, he unsteadily made his way after Dick, despite the way his pants pulled uncomfortably with every step.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
